


Four times Tony said no to having children and one time he didnt.

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Title says it all. Bucky and Steve want to have children But now they have to convince Tony





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Bucky thought about having children with Tony for the first time when they noticed how sweet and Caring Tony was with Peter Parker.  
The fourteen year old boy saw a real father figure in Tony and looked up at the billionaire. 

On fathers day, Peter had come into the lab blushing and given Tony a fathers day Card with a whole emotional message written in it, Tony and Peter had hugged, both in tears. And Bucky and Steve had melted.  
Yup, it must have been around that time that they decided that they wanted to have children with Tony. 

"Say, Tony..." Steve started, casually looking up from his book and exchanging a meaningful look with Bucky."There was something we wanted to talk about."  
Tony hummed, signaling his boyfriends he was listening.  
"Buck and I were thinking, why don't we have children?"  
Tony almost chocked himself with his Tie. He hadnt seen that one coming. 

"You guys... Want to have children... With me?" He asked. Both Bucky and Steve nodded eagerly.  
"More than anything, doll." Bucky said.  
"I don't know guys, I don't see myself as a responsible father figure." Tony protested. "I'm also not the type of father that is home much or has a lot of time. No, I don't see myself having kids." 

"But we do! Come on Tony. You would be such a good father. Look how much Peter adores you." Steve pleased.  
"Peter adores me because I helped him become a Hero. Not because I am some kind of father figure. Get the idea out of your mind boys." Tony finished dressing up for his business dinner and kissed his boyfriends goodbye. 

That was the first no.


	2. The second no.

The second time Bucky and Steve took a chance on convincing Tony to have children was when Pepper potts Found out she was pregnant and asked Tony to be the Godfather. It was the perfect opportunity, really. 

"I'd be more than honoured to be the godfather of your child, my dear pepper." Tony beamed, and Steve and Bucky exchanged that look once again.   
"Wouldn't you be even happier to become a father, doll? Because we can still make that work too." Bucky said, matter of factly, peppers eyes went wide and Tony groaned. 

"They want to have children with me." He explained to pepper.   
"Well, I don't see why they wouldn't. You're a great man, Tony. And you three together, it somehow works. You love each other to bits."   
Tony sighed when he noticed he was losing this argument.   
"I'm too old, pepper. I Cant handle a baby and being up five times a night. "  
"We can adopt older kids." Steve chimed in.   
"Yeah, like six years old of summat, or maybe a teen, like peter."Bucky agreed. 

"That doesn't take away that I'm not the youngest anymore"Tony argued.   
"You're only as young as you feel." Pepper smiled.   
"Yeah, and when we see you between the sheets." Bucky licked his lips."wouldn't say you're forty."   
"I'm nearing fifty five!"   
"So?"   
"No boys, no."


	3. The third no

For their third try, Bucky and Steve made sure Tony felt relaxed and happy. They had treated him to a spa day, given him chocolates and flowers and pleasured him any way he wanted.   
"Want to have round three doll?" Bucky whispered hotly into Tony's ear. 

"Hmmm Buck. 'msleepy. Let An old man get his rest."   
"You're.not old" Bucky snorted.   
"Steve and you are basically Twenty five if you don't count the frozen years. I'm more than the double of that." Tony did the quick math.   
"Still hot as hell tho." Bucky shrugged, letting his tongue tease Tony's neck.

"Buck, let him be." Steve said, and again that look.   
"You know Tony, you could have a peaceful sleep right now, if only we had someone other to smother with love and attention."Steve started.  
"Doesn't sound bad." Tony murmured. Bucky gave Steve a thumbs up.

"So you're saying.you're up for it, doll?" He asked, while rubbing Tony's back.   
"Up for what, Bucky bear?"   
"Why, adopting a kid of course."   
Tony groaned.   
"I should have known." Tony grabbed the towel and left the massage table, storming off towards his penthouse. Bucky pouted.

"I guess that's another no, Stevie."


	4. The Fourth no

The Fourth time wasn't even a real attempt to convince Tony. Sam Wilson had just brought his nephew over for a movie and popcorn, But they had hit the pool instead. 

Bucky and Steve, never ones to turn down An opportunity to act like kids again, of course joined them for competitions of underwater treasure hunt, who's the Fastest swimmer, and who can hold his breath the longest. 

Tony just watched it all from his comfortable lounge chair, and smiled. His boys seemed to be very good with children. They acted responsible when needed and were figures of authority.   
They wanted to have children so badly, and it was no more than logical at their age to think about children. 

Maybe Tony wasn't as opposed to the idea of having children as he thought he was. And where would a child be Safer than with iron man and two super soldiers as parents?   
No, no it was too dangerous and Tony was too old. Thereby, Peter Parker alone was already enough trouble as it was. 

"CANNONBALL!" A children's voice ripped through the air, bringing Tony back to reality. He watched as Steve, Bucky and Jacob had a water fight and smiled. He did love children and youngsters, that's why he started that Scolarship programme.

He decided he should give it a little more thought, after all, who was he to decide on his own whether to Bring children into their relationship or not?  
But for now, it was still a no.


	5. The time he said yes

They were seated in the common living room, Tony Draped over Bucky's and Steve's lap, Bruce next to Thor and Clint on the ground, when Natasha entered.   
She was pale as could be, she was shaking. Immediately, Clint got up.   
"Tasha? What's wrong?" He asked, hugging her. Natasha whispered something, But it was barely heard.   
"What?" Clint asked, again. 

Natasha took a deep breath.   
"You're going to be a father, Clint." She Handed him the pregnancy test.   
"You're pregnant?" Clint looked at her wide eyed. Natasha nodded.   
"That's amazing! Natasha , oh my god!" Clint lifted his girlfriend and twirled her around. Kissing her happily.  
"You're happy?" Natasha asked.   
"Couldn't be happier."Clint reassured her.  
"because unlike SOME PEOPLE here." He looked at Tony. "I am thrilled at the idea of having children with my loved one."

That was the last push tony needed, and he got up.   
"Unlike you, Clint, I like to put some thought into things before I consider doing them." Tony said. Then he turned to Bucky and Steve and smiled fondly at Them.   
"Boys, i've been thinking about it, and i've decided that I might have to revise my descision." 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, and then back to Tony.   
"Tony, babydoll, Does this Mean what we think it means?" Bucky asked cautiously, he hadnt been expecting it anymore.   
"You better not be kidding us." Steve warned. Tony shook his head.  
"Now, go get your coats, boys, we're going to the orphanage."


End file.
